King Hyperion
King Hyperion is a psychotic monster, the main antagonist of first story arc the Exiles series and an insane alternate version of Hyperion - unlike mainstream Hyperion (who is a hero) King Hyperion was a man determined to wreck havoc across time and space in order to rule over the cosmos as a mad god. History Origin When the madman known as Hyperion decided to take control over the planet Earth by force, Earth's Heroes and Military Forces opposed him. Hyperion, however, proved to be too much for any of them to handle, all hope began to dwindle as Humanity watched as their Heroes died fighting Hyperion one-on-one or in groups. Even Thor, Hercules and Galactus perished at the hands of this madman. When it was all said and done Hyperion stood triumphant over Humanity and proclaimed himself God-Emperor of Earth. But his victory did not last long, deciding they would rather die than serve as Hyperion's slaves the Leaders of Men ignited a Nuclear Holocaust in the hope to kill Hyperion. Ironically, the Nuclear Holocaust ended up wiping out every living thing on the planet except for Hyperion, leaving him the God-Emperor of nothing more than a radioactive dustball. For years Hyperion remained all alone on the remains of his homeworld until one day fortune smiled upon him. A sixteen year-old version of Storm from Earth-23895 perished during an incident involving the Bruce Banner of another reality, needing a replacement the Timebreakers pulled Hyperion out of Earth-4023 and gave him Storm's spot on the dimension-hopping team of superhumans called Weapon X. His first mission as a member of the team was to seek out the ten remaining Mutants on an Earth where Humanity had used Project: Wideawake to destroy it's Heroes, Mutant and Superhuman alike, though Hyperion had other concerns. Having become immediately attracted to him from the moment he had joined the team Ms. Marvel practically threw herself at Hyperion. He started making love with her only seconds after fully realizing she was coming onto him. Following Hyperion and Ms. Marvel's romantic interlude, Hyperion discovered Kitty Pryde hiding in a closet. He tried to hide her away from Colossus but Kitty, who had mistaken the Weapon X Colossus for her Earth's version of him, phased through Hyperion and embraced him. Hyperion was able to keep Colossus from killing Kitty, who was initially perplexed by Hyperion's actions until Hyperion told him what he had planned for this world. Instead of following the directives given to them by the Timebreakers, Hyperion and the others decided to take this Earth as their own, The Vision tried to oppose Hyperion's plans but was destroyed in the process. Spider and Ms. Marvel almost immediately attached themselves to Hyperion and became his most faithful allies while Gambit and Colossus decided that it would be best just to follow his lead for now. Hyperion then set his plans into motion by taking out The Master Mold Computer Core which kept all of the Sentinels running and then proceeded to kill President Robert Kelly, Vice President Henry Peter Gyrich and General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. At the same time, the Magneto of this Earth was preparing to destroy it by dropping a massive asteroid directly onto it. When Forge discovered that there were still Mutants and Superhumans left on the planet Magneto and his Brotherhood (Wolverine, Mystique, Iceman and Rogue) went to inspect the situation with Magneto saying that they would be rude not to offer their genetic equals a chance at survival and that they needed more people to wait on them hand and foot. When Magneto and his subordinates reached the surface they came into direct conflict with Hyperion who they attempted to kill but failed miserably in the process. Their attack against him cost Wolverine and Mystique their lives and when Magneto outright refused to stop the asteroid from crashing to Earth Hyperion made his head implode leaving him with the problem of stopping the asteroid himself. Hyperion along with Ms. Marvel and his two newest followers Rogue and Iceman regrouped with the rest of The Weapon X team at the sanctuary this world's Storm had constructed for herself and Vanisher as well as any other Mutants and Superhumans who rejected either Magneto or Charles Xavier's lies and were seeking refuge from The Sentinels. There he came up with a plan to stop the asteroid by having Rogue duplicate his abilities so that together they could force the Asteroid from colliding with the planet. Though Storm was reluctant to trust Hyperion, Gambit eventually convinced her to go to Asteroid M with him and the others while Hyperion and Rogue dealt with the asteroid that was spiraling down towards Earth. But it soon became clear to Hyperion that stopping the Asteroid would be an impossible task, even for him, the size of the extraterrestrial rock was just too much and the chunks that had been blasted off during his and Rogue's attempts to burn it away using their heat vision powers had already caused considerable damage to Earth's surface. When Rogue began to feel Hyperion's powers fading she tried reaching out to get another boost but Hyperion refused to let her touch him and simply abandoned her, where she was burned alive by the flames that were blaring off the asteroid. As expected the asteroid slammed into Earth and wiped out the entire planet, Kitty, knowing that Hyperion was going to kill all of the remaining mutants now that conquering Earth was superfluous tried to get Colossus to teleport back down to Earth with her in the hopes that The Morlock Tunnels or The Mole Man's Underground Sanctuaries had been unaffected by the impact and they could hide from Hyperion in them. But before they could reach a teleporter they were immediately confronted by Hyperion who entered Asteroid M through a hatch, Colossus tried to play stupid but Hyperion was easily able to see through his ruse. Colossus, who had fallen in love with this world's Kitty Pryde, refused to let Hyperion kill her and tried taking him out but Hyperion recovered from Colossus' attack quickly and with a single blast of his heat-vision powers Hyperion sent both Colossus and Kitty flying out into the vaccuum of space. He then breached another wall, killed both Forge and Quicksilver and then both confronted his teammates along with the remaining Mutants Iceman, Vanisher and Storm. Hyperion declared that this world was a lost cause and that they were moving onto the next one. While both Ms. Marvel and Spider were relieved, Gambit was horrified and when Spider fatally wounded Vanisher, he lashed out and turned against Hyperion and the others. Taking Vanisher with them, Gambit and Storm teleported to another part of Asteroid M before Hyperion or the others could cause them any harm. However Hyperion had other matters to deal with, shortly after bringing Iceman down two new Weapon X recruits, the Hulk and Firestar, appeared and told Hyperion that the Timebroker was displeased with his actions. Hyperion merely shrugged both them off and led Weapon X on a manhunt to find Gambit, Storm and Vanisher. When they did Vanisher had already died from the wounds Spider had inflicted upon him. Storm had asked Gambit to end her life so that Hyperion would not have a chance to get his hands on her. Despite Gambit's reluctance to do so he granted her wish and by the time Hyperion and the rest of Weapon X found them Storm was dead. Hyperion congratulated Gambit for "coming to his senses", he then remarked how interesting this whole adventure had been and said that on the bright side there were still other worlds out there for them to conquer. The Earth-4400 Massacre Following the first mission Hyperion and Weapon X continued making their way from one reality to the next and in each reality rather than trying to help fix those worlds Hyperion and his subordinates Spider and Ms. Marvel, attempted to conquer each one, thus resulting in the deaths of the heroes of that world. As for Gambit, Hulk and Firestar they simply tried to complete the missions so that they could get closer and closer to going home. Later Gambit began tricking Hyperion into completing the missions for them in order to speed up the process but Hyperion saw what Gambit was trying to do and when Weapon X arrived on Earth-4400, he immediately turned on Gambit and blasted his arm off in an attempt to take The Tallus for himself. For the Hulk, harming Gambit was the last straw, he and Firestar both lashed out at Hyperion, Spider and Ms. Marvel in an attempt to bring them down and end this madness but it was a futile effort. Hyperion proved to be too much for even The Hulk to handle and they were both swiftly defeated while Gambit crawled away from the fight and made his way into the sewers. This incident attracted the attention of Earth-4400's Heroes who tried to stop Hyperion's rampage. Unfortunately not even the mightiest of heroes were capable of bringing him down and in only a matter of hours all of the heroes in New York City were dead. Some time later Hyperion destroyed all of the bridges leading into Manhattan Island and held everyone there hostage, on live television Hyperion made his demands known to U.S. President Norman Osborne and said that if they were not met soon he would kill 100 hostages. Hyperion's assault on New York began prompting responses from Superhumans and many World Leaders who were planning on invading America if they had to in order to stop Hyperion and if all else failed then it was agreed amongst many of these other nations like Russia, the U.K., North Korea, etc. that a Nuclear Strike would be in order. It is then that the Timebreakers realized that one of the two dimension-hopping teams would have to go, they had let the Hyperion incident spiral out of control for too long and so The Timebreakers dispatched The Exiles to Earth-4400 and put them in a survival of the fittest-type situation that would not only result in the complete dismantling of one team but the deaths of six individuals as well. It was also learned that neither team would be given any replacements until only the final six remained standing and the mission to dismantle one of the teams was over. Not wanting to be one of those who perished, the Magik of Earth-4210 betrayed the Exiles and attempted to join forces with Hyperion. However he believed that, like Gambit, Illyana was only trying to use him and make a fool out of him. Enraged Hyperion began choking her, thinking that giving him helpful information would make him rethink her offer and spare her, Illyana told Hyperion about the new mission but instead of being allowed to live Hyperion tested Illyana's "theory" on Illyana herself by snapping her neck and killing her. Hyperion then slaughtered the Hulk while Firestar died incinerating Spider when he tried to kill her on his own. Enraged by Illyana's death, the Exile known as Morph emerged from his hiding spot and attacked Hyperion with fellow Exiles member Mimic at his side. Hyperion easily made short work of Morph and then proceeded to fight Mimic who he nearly killed. Mimic however was saved thanks to Nocturne who took over the body of Heather Hudson (who had been injured by Illyana) in her Sasquatch form and distracted Hyperion long enough for Blink and Gambit to make their grand entrances. The assault was nearly a complete failure however as neither Blink nor Gambit were strong enough to physically take down Hyperion on their own, but when Hyperion approached a fallen Blink and attempted to incinerate her using his heat-vision powers she used a teleportation crystal to redirect the beam into Hyperion's back. Hyperion collapsed to the ground and found that he was unable to move the lower half of his body. Gambit then came up to Hyperion from behind with Illyana's magic sword in hand, told Blink to go, charged it up with as much power as he could muster and drove into into Hyperion's back. The explosion that resulted from Hyperion's death not only wiped out Hyperion and Gambit but took Ms. Marvel with them as well leaving Hyperion and Weapon X as nothing more than a bad memory or so it was originally thought. The Breaker of Time For months the Timebroker's mood, attitude and personality had shifted greatly and the nature of The Exiles' mission were getting more and more dangerous. When Holocaust, the son of Apocalypse, was forcibly recruited onto the team Holocaust was so furious that he put aside his old qualms with his enemies Blink and Sabretooth and told them how they might be able to find the Timebroker. Holocaust led the Exiles to a facility where a shard of The M'Kraan Crystal was being held and by tapping into it's power Holocaust and The Exiles found themselves on a teleportation pad inside a massive crystal palace. After searching around they discovered that the entire place was being run by a race of an insectoids who would eventually come to be known as the Timebreakers. A race of insects who were being opressed by the last person Blink ever thought she'd see again when asked where the Timebroker was: Hyperion. A madman she saw literally explode when Gambit drove Illyana's sword into his back and die was alive once more and was in complete control over a facility that would allow him to influence events in any reality. In laymans terms, Hyperion had hit the jackpot by taking control of this place following his ressurection. When Sabretooth and Holocaust inquired as to who Hyperion was, Blink explained to them what she could before Hyperion boldly proclaimed that soon every Planet Earth in every reality that ever existed would have to get used to calling him God. This sent Holocaust into a rage and he attacked Hyperion without mercy, but his attack barely affected Hyperion at all and when Hyperion retaliated he easily killed Holocaust and absorbed his lifeforce by snorting it up through his nose. With Holocaust dead, Blink knew that they were going to be next and teleported them as far as away from Hyperion's current location so that they could regroup and come up with some sort of plan. Unfortunately, Hyperion was able to easily locate the Exiles wherever they went due to his intiment knowledge of The Crystal Palace's layout. But when Hyperion came to confront the Exiles in Desert Room where the original Exiles team had first been brought together Hyperion offered The Exiles a chance to conquer the Multiverse with him. Hyperion tried appealing to the true desires of everyone other than Blink and Morph but the offer was rescinded when Morph tried tricking Hyperion into believing he was Namora and that she was turning on the Exiles. After striking Morph down with his heat vision powers, the true Namora attacked him which prompted a fight between the Exiles and Hyperion. A fight which left both Namora and Mimic in bad shape, meanwhile one of The Timebreaker Caste Drone Workers had freed the mutant known as Beak and told him that he was destined to defeat Hyperion. Beak, who was nowhere near Hyperion's level of power, freaked. He knew there was not an ice cube's chance in Hell that he could possibly defeat Hyperion and then he stumbled upon viewscreens that looked into other realities. So, while Hyperion continued pursuing The Exiles, Beak was traveling across the Multiverse seeking out allies strong enough to bring Hyperion down. Elsewhere Hyperion had further injured Mimic and soon found himself under attack from Namora who snapped his neck and dragged him into the bottom of the Sea Room where the original Weapon X team had been brought together. Believing Hyperion to be dead, Namora began ranting about how the easy part of conquest was killing those who stood in your way but that the hard part was maintaining control. Hyperion, having awakened from his brief shock-induced coma, asked Namora if she ever had once in her life shut up. He then twisted his neck back around, popped it and incinerated Namora using his heat vision powers. The steam which erupted from the Sea Room burned Blink while she was trying to look for any sign of Namora. A figure soon emerged from the steam and when Blink asked if it was Namora, the figure revealed itself to be Hyperion. With Mimic in no condition to fight and Blink herself still trying to recover from the steam burns, all hope seemed lost and that is when Beak appeared with the only two men in the Multiverse who could stop Hyperion, which happened to be two other Hyperions. The Earth-712 Hyperion and a blind Hyperion from Earth-5764. After exchanging a few words King Hyperion and the Hyperions of two worlds went to war and shook the Crystal Palace to it's very core as their epic battle progressed further and further. However for all their power, it seemed that even the combined might of two other Hyperions was almost not nearly enough to bring King Hyperion down. He threw them around with ease and while they did get a few good punches in he seemed to punch right back ten times harder and twenty times faster. Blink then came up with a plan that would hopefully not fail if executed correctly. After gathering the three Hyperions' attention, Blink teleported them to the Desert Room where she used a teleportation crystal to teleport half a ton of sand inside of King Hyperion's body, thus leaving him completely open to attack. Mimic, who had been left with the Timebreakers and Beak in the Main Control Room, watched in horror as The Hyperions of Two Worlds beat King Hyperion to death, having sworn long ago that he'd never allow another life to be taken Mimic used The Timebroker interface that Hyperion and The Timebreakers had been using to conduct The Exiles' and Weapon X's missions, Mimic halted the Hyperions of two worlds vicious attack on King Hyperion, which left him unconcscious, and proposed an alternative solution. When King Hyperion regained consciousness he found that the Exiles, the Timebreakers and the Hyperions of two worlds had imprisoned him on the one place he never wished to return to, Earth-4023. While King Hyperion begged and pleaded for them not to leave him on Earth-4023, his pleas went unheard and ever since that day King Hyperion has remained trapped on Earth-4023, left to ponder his horrific actions for all time. Powers and Abilities Hyperion possesses great physical strength. His peak strength is unknown, but he is strong enough to fight against two Hyperions at the same time. Hyperion can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical capabilities of even the finest human athlete. Hyperion has the ability to levitate himself and fly through the air at tremendous speeds by harnessing and manipulating anti-gravitons. It is unknown how fast he is at his peak. Hyperion's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. It is unknown how long he can exert himself physically at peak capacity before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Hyperion's body is far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Hyperion can withstand high caliber machine gun shells, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, great impact forces, and powerful energy beams without sustaining injury. He was once hit by Mimic's optic blasts at point-blank range and suffered no injury. Hyperion is also able to physically withstand the rigors of space without any special clothing. Hyperion's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Hyperion's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Hyperion is capable of willfully manipulating great amounts of cosmic energy for a few physical purposes: Hyperion is capable of firing beams of highly intensive heat from his eyes that's often referred to as Atomic Vision, as well as several others. The full limits of his Atomic Vision isn't known, but it is known that he can generate up to at least 12,000 degrees Farenheit. Despite his body's great physical resistance to injury, it is possible for him to be hurt. If injured, Hyperion can purposely channel cosmic energy to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human being is capable of. Hyperion's healing powers also dramatically decrease his aging to an unknown degree. It isn't known if he ages at an exceptionally slow pace or if he has stopped aging altogether. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Alter-Ego Category:God Wannabe Category:Cataclysm Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychopath Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Obsessed Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Usurper Category:Fanatics Category:Sadomasochists Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Mentally Ill Category:Barbarian Category:Perverts Category:Mastermind Category:Revived Category:Paranoid Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Supremacists Category:Slaver Category:Genocidal Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Greedy Category:Parody/Homage Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Nihilists Category:The Heavy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed Category:Misanthropes Category:Disciplinarians Category:Avengers Villains